


Styx

by Frostoffire2



Series: The half Grimm [1]
Category: Destiny - Fandom, Escape from Nevara, Metal Gear Solid (but only some not alot), Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Samurai Jack - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostoffire2/pseuds/Frostoffire2
Summary: It’s funny how this all started because I was bored. It took me at least two years to finish Styx. Most of it I did on my third generation I pod. I first started writing this my freshman year in high school. I took it as a sort of passion project. Until I ran out of paper that is. But it wasn’t until Summer Vacation did I start writing it on my I pod. I used the notes on it totaling in about 73 chapters of Styx. That isn’t even counting the ones I’ve written. When I finished writing Styx I felt like there needed to be more. Which is why I already have a sequel in the works.I hope you enjoy this story. It may not be the best but I had fun writing it. Isn’t that what really matters?





	1. A man named Styx

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know this is kind of short. But I tried dammit.

A man is chained to a chair. This man otherwise known as Styx. Was once a part of the White Fang. Until the fall of Beacon Tower that is.  
“Who are you?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Me? I am dead…I am revenge…I am STYX!” He yells with vigor as the chains strain against the chair. The man steps out of the shadows. The only source of light being above Styx. The man was wearing a Grimm Mask hiding his eyes from all who see. He had a jacket with the insignia of a rose. Styx new who this man was very well. He was a friend to Styx. Well not so much now.

“Styx,” Adam pauses briefly and sighs, “That’s a little bit too edgy even for you.” 

“Come on man it’s kind of a theme you know?” Styx asks.

“Styx…why are you here. And like this?” Adam gestures toward him. 

“We both know what you did. You murderer!” Styx yells.

“Really? You killed your own brothers and sisters because of that? I thought you were better than this Styx.”, Adam begins to walk around him. Looking for any change to his body. Many did not know it but Styx was a faunus. Joined the White Fang actually. A faunus equality group. But sense the original leader resigned they changed to more…drastic measures. What kind of faunus you ask? He is a grimm faunus, yep he is part grimm. The very evil that wants to destroy the world.

”You killed them didn’t you? You killed my wife and children.” Styx states as Adam makes an entire circle around him. 

“Who the whore you call a wife and the vermin you made with each other?” Adam asks.

“A lot better than who you loved. Blake was it? Didn’t she leave you that one time?” Styx is given a punch to the stomach knocking the wind right out of him.

“Don’t your DARE talk about her in front of me!” Adam grabs Styx’s hair and yanks his head up. Styx’s head brought up as well. Adam then punches him in the face. Hitting his noes hard enough to make it bleed. 

“Gah! You don’t hold back anymore do you?” Styx asks spitting some blood that found it’s way in to his mouth.

“Well since I found out you had a family I just don’t care.” Adam looks at the tray next to him. It carried a pistol on it. The pistol was made by Styx himself. Only being able to shoot one round. That may seem like a disadvantage in any fight. But that’s why he made it to where it shot 13.1 mm rounds. You see that’s why Styx called ‘Doorknocker’. Being able to destroy buildings if shot in the right way. Adam picks up the hand cannon and aims it at Styx.

“You know I’ve always wanted to try this.” Adam says cocking the hammer back.

“Yeah? Why don’t you try it on your self?” Styx asks.

“Oh you would love that wouldn’t you?” Styx looks up at Adam. Showing an expression that was a ‘What do you think?’ expression.

“Adam. Why?” Styx asks.

“Hmm? Ah I know,”, Adam aims the gun right at Styx’s head just mere inches away, “You knew the rules. Yet you still broke them. Marrying a human? That’s beyond breaking! No! That’s just like saying ‘Fuck You!’ to the White Fang.” 

“That’s not how Sienna Khan saw of it.” Styx states looking up at him. His eyes full of a burning hatred towards the Bull Faunus.

“Figured that bitch was apart of it.” Adam says turning away from his former comrade.

“She saw it as a way to show that we are no different. That humans and faunus can see eye to eye.” Styx states.

“And look where that ended. Wife dead, the ‘things’ she gave birth to gone. At least give me the benefit of a doubt. I killed as fast as I could. In fact I have something for you.” Adam then walks off into the darkness.

“It’s amazing how they didn’t find the ear piece.” Styx says and hears static on his right ear.

“Hang on we’re almost there.” A voice says from the ear piece.

“I better be paid for this.” Styx states and that same voice came.

“Oh you will. I’ll make sure.” The voice says and Styx begins to hear foot steps and a dragging sound.

Adam comes out of the darkness dragging a child. Not just any child his child.   
“Sh-Sherry?” Styx asks looking at one of his children. Sherry was the oldest of the two.

“Dad!” She yells trying to get up but was stopped by Adams blade mere inches from her throat. She gets back down.

“I found her under the table when I went for them,” Adam says kneeling down and grabbing her cheeks, “Isn’t she just so cute?” 

“You do anything to her I swear I’ll-.”, “Do what Styx kill me? You couldn’t if you tried.” Adam says grabbing Sherry by the head and making her stand up. Still holding her as she stands.

“This is what happens when you disobey the White Fang!” Adam takes hold of his blade and slashes at her throat. Separating her head from her body. She falls to the ground. Blood pooling as her fingers twitch.   
Styx looks at her body as Adam laughs maniacally. The chains begin to rattle as Styx’s skin begins to darken. Bone begins to protrude from his body. As sharp as a knife it strains against the chains and break it. Adam then looks at Styx and takes a step back. 

“Now that’s the Styx I know!” Adam says and pulls out his sword as Styx stands up.

Then Sherry’s body stands up. Grabbing her own head then looks at Adam.  
“Can I go now?” She asks.

“Why yes you can Ichigo.” Adam says and she walks away.

“A fake?” Styx asks looking at Adam.

“More like a demon.” Adam corrects and a loud bang can be heard as Styx smiles.

“Looks like they found me.” Styx says and the wall behind him explodes. Dust covering everything and blocking Styx’s field of vision. What came next were Soldiers carrying assault rifles. They all wore the same armor with the same symbol. The symbol was from the Atlassian military. He takes ‘Doorknocker’ and walks through the hole. Passing all of the soldiers coming through. 

“Sir, your money paid in full.” A female officer says handing him a briefcase full of Lien.

“Thanks.” Styx says taking the briefcase and walking away. Going into the jungle that surrounded the compound. Leaving the mess for Atlas to clean up.   
 


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fighting...not yet.

1

“Cheers! To another successful day!” Adam says raising a mug full of beer.

“Cheers!” Everyone around him says raising their mugs and clanking against each other.

“And don’t forget our brother Styx,” Adam gestures to Styx that is right next him, “Without him we would have never gotten this far.” Adam pats Styx’s back, “Hey let’s not forget that you are the leader of this outfit.” Styx says.

“Get a room you two.” Blake says.

Adam looks at her and puts his arm around her all the while smiling. “Hey let’s not forget my love Blake. She is my Beacon in the night…well besides Styx anyway.” Everyone bursts into laughter.

Those were happy times. “May this never end.” Styx says raising his mug and everyone nods. They raise their mugs and they clank against each other. But the thing is that it did end. None of them saw it coming. They began to leave after that night. First Blake, then Styx, Adam stayed but he changed. He’s not the man Styx once knew, and that scared him.

2

Styx raises his shot glass to none in particular. Gulping it down and placing it on the bar counter in front of him. He was in one of the many villages in Hanyma. This one, known as Higanbana, was one of the largest and most prosperous. Styx looks over his shoulder and sees a man with blonde hair walking towards him. He had orange eyes and wearing an outfit that Styx couldn’t make any sense of.

“I take your not from around these parts are ya?” The man asks leaning against the bar table and looking at Styx.

“Beat it pal.” Styx says taking another shot.

“Now, now that’s not very nice.” The man pulls out his gun and lays it on the counter.

He sits on the stool next Styx. Styx sighs and looks at him, “I’ll say it one more time. Beat it.”

“Yeah I don’t think so.” The man takes hold of his gun and aims it at Styx.

“Fine. Want to take this outside?” Styx asks.

“Lets.” The man gets up and begins to walk outside.

Styx looks at the bartender and takes a bottle of alcohol. “Can I take this?” Styx asks and the bartender merely nods his head.

Styx takes it and as the man was about to get outside Styx whacks the back of the mans head knocking him unconscious. The bottle breaks as the man falls.

“I’ll pick that up.” Styx says walking to the counter. Along the way he knocks into a man with black hair. He was carrying a glass of whiskey. Hell he smelled like whiskey.

“Sor-“ Styx feels a powerful energy go right through him. Paralyzing him as the man simply bows and walks up the stairs to the second floor. ‘That man.’ Styx sees the cloak he was wearing and looks at the man that he knocked out. Seeing the same color cloak he looks back at the man. He slowly follows the man up the stairs and sees him sit in front of a women in armor. Styx sits two tables away from them and looks at his hand. He focuses hard and a grimm bug comes out. It jumps off his hand and lands on the ground. It scurries along getting beneath the table the man is at. He closes his eyes and then opens them. But they aren’t his eyes. Instead they are the bugs. Not only that but he can hear what the bug hears as well.

“Does she have it?” The Woman asks in a serious tone.

“Did you know Yang lost her arm?” The man asks.

“That’s not!-“ “Rhetorical question I know you know. It’s just obnoxious that you bring up family then carry on like your own daughter doesn’t exist.” The man states.

‘Wait. I know that name! Where do I. The Vytal festival!’

“I saved her!” The woman says.

“Once. Because that was your rule right? Real mom of the year material sis.” The man says sarcastically.

The woman reaches over the table and grabs the mans hand.

“I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he has. Now you tell me. Does. Salem. have it?” The woman asks clearly angry.

“I thought you weren’t interested in all of this?”

“I just want to know what we’re up against.”

“And which ‘we’ are you referring to?” The woman lets go of his hand annoyed. She sighs then sits back down onto her chair.

“You should come back Raven the only way we beat her is by working together. All of us.”

“You’re the one who left. The tribe raised us and you turned your back on them.” The woman probably name Raven states.

The man puts down his drink and states, “They we’re killers and thieves.”

“They were your family.”

“You have a very skewed perception of that word.” This caused the woman to stand up pushing the chair back as she does.

“I lead our people now. And as leader I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival.”

“I saw…and the people of Shion saw too.”

“The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules.”

“Well you certainly got someone strong on your side. I’ve seen the damage.”

“We couldn’t have known the grimm would come in as quickly as they did.”

“I’m not talking about the Grimm. I’m not talking about you either.”

“If you don’t know where the relic is then we have nothing left to talk about.” Raven says putting her hand on top of her mask.

The man grabs the mask as well, “And I don’t know where the spring maiden is either. And if you do. I need you to tell me.”

“Why would I do that?” Raven asks pulling her mask out of the mans grasp.

“Because with out her we’re all going to die.”

Raven laughs a little and asks sarcastically, “And which ‘we’ are you referring to?” She begins to walk away putting her mask on. A slashing sound goes out as she walks through a portal. The sound of glass breaking ensues as the waitress right next to Styx drops a glass in fear.

The man turns to the woman holding up his glass and saying, “Better make this a double.”

The woman simply nods and walks down the steps leaving both the man and Styx alone. “I know your there,” The man says looking ahead, “And I bet you have a lot of questions.”

“How could you tell?” Styx asks the grimm bug crawling back towards him then going inside him.

“I could hear the scurrying of that bug. I bet even Raven heard it as well.” The man takes another drink.

“Are you working for Salem?” He asks.

“Depends…what if I say yes?”

“Well that’s an easy question.” The man gets up carrying a his glass and walks toward Styx.

Before he gets there he pulls out a retractable sword and almost slices Styx head off. But before he makes contact he stops.

“I’ll kill you.” He states.

“Then I guess it’s a no.” Styx says pushing the blade away from him.

“I certainly hope so.” He says taking the seat in front of Styx.

“Do you have a name?” Styx asks.

“Qrow. Qrow Branwen. What’s yours?”

“Styx. I was never given a last name.”

“So what? Did you give yourself that name?”

“No. I don’t believe so. I think a woman gave it to me a long time ago.”

“A woman? Was she your mother or something?”

“No, she, she stated that I wasn’t born. But that’s all I remember of her.”

“…”

“Crazy right?” Styx asks.

“Ye-yeah.” Qrow barely says.

Styx doesn’t notice it as he was distracted as the bartender puts a bottle of beer in front of him. “On the house.” He says then walks away leaving both Styx and Qrow alone.

“So Maidens. I thought they were…legends.”

“And that’s what makes it wrong. There had always been Maidens ever since they were born long ago.”

“But they aren’t the same one as we once knew are they?” Styx ask.

“Correct. Everyone dies and so do they.”

“Do you want to tell me the whole thing?” Styx asks.

“Yeah that’ll make this go by faster.”

3

“Interesting. So this Salem is in a war with Ozpin? Well that’s what you call him anyway.” Styx says.

“Yep. Its crazy I know but it’s true.” Qrow says.

“So I have question.”

“Go ahead I’m all ears.”

“Why tell me? Why waste with me? You could’ve just ignored me go on with your life. But you didn’t…why?” He asks.

“Because…Because I am going to need all the help I can get.”

“And so you thought that I would help you?”

“Yes.”

“Well I’ll think about it.” Styx says getting up. Finishing the last of his drink and pushing his chair back in.

“If you want to help I’ll be leaving at dawn.”

“Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” Styx says walking down the steps leaving Qrow alone.

4

Qrow stands by the building he’s at and looks out. Seeing the sun peak above the tree line. He looks around to see that he is alone.

“Guess I’ll find someone else.” Qrow says and begins to follow the road. He takes out a flask and takes a sip of the whiskey.

“Can I have some?” Qrow turns to see Styx standing there.

“So you came.”

“What else does it look like?” Styx asks.

“Come on we need to keep up with them.”

“Right.” Styx says and jumps into the trees hopping from one branch to another.

“So how long till they get to Mistral?” Styx asks.

“I’ll say about two to three weeks.”

“I’m okay with that.”


	3. Enemy.

“So your niece has the silver-eye trait?” Styx asks looking at Qrow who was in his bird form.

The bird simply nods and looks ahead of them. It’s head cocks to the right. The wind was dying down. The trees have stopped moving as if something foul had entered the area. The sky was a dark gray as Styx looked up at it. He could feel something. Something that he could never put his finger on it. Like he’s felt this power before.

“Qrow,” Styx takes out Door Knocker and loads it, “Somethings coming.”

“On it.” Qrow caws then flies away heading towards the abandoned town of Oniyuri.

Styx watches him fly away then realizes what his objective was. “Well…shit.”

Styx begins to change his form his clothes and weapon begins to go into his body. Spouting two wings from his back he takes flight. Covered in black he was only a small speck in the sky. He sees Qrow blocking an attack from a scorpion faunus.

He takes a deep breath and encloses himself with his wings. He begins to fall to the ground at a blistering speed. He looks at the scorpion faunus. Who is still fighting Qrow. Styx makes contact with the ground destroying the cobblestone that was once there. Styx grips the cobblestone was near the crater and gets up. Brushing the dirt off of himself and looks at Qrow and the scorpion faunus.

“You!” The scorpion faunus yells looking at the man.

“Yes?” Styx looks at the man him.

“Do you recognize me?” The scorpion faunus asks.

“Why would I know you?” Styx asks pulling out Door Knocker.

“Aw come on we were best of friend!” He says smiling maliciously, “In fact your supposed to be dead! That was what my queen says.”

“Qrow.” Styx looks at the man. “Do you have any idea what he’s-“ Styx dodges an attack from behind.

He turns to see a teenager wielding a sword. Styx sighs then looks at the teen.

“Look I don’t know who you are but I’m-“

“Not the enemy? Then how come he knows who you are?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Styx states then turns to look at the faunus.

“Salem would love to see you again Styx. I bet Ozpin spent a long time making you switch sides.” The faunus says then jumps at him. Styx rolls out of the way and aims at the man. He uses his tail to latch onto Styx’s leg. He pulls Styx along, letting him drag on the ground. Gravel and dust scratching and leaving marks on his jacket. Styx pulls up and grabs the tip of the tail and fires at it. The man lets go of him feeling the tail getting shot at. The aura taking most of the damage. But he did feel great pain from it.

“Grr.” The man growls at Styx as he reloads Door Knocker. The bullet leaving a trail of smoke as it pops out of the barrel. Styx pops one inside and loads it.

“Qrow aim for his tail. That’s his weak spot.” Qrow nods as he gets next to Styx.

“I am taking you and the girl to Salem. She will know what to do with both of you.” The faunus says as he runs towards them. His pincers and starts firing at them. Qrow gets in front and blocks the bullets with his swords. Styx puts his gun under Qrow’s arm and fires. Tyrian dodges the bullet by rolling out of the way. But as he does Qrow jumps towards him and slashes. Tyrian dodges the attack but is immediately shot back by Styx.

“Do you have anything better than regular bullets?” Qrow asks looking back at Styx.

“How did you know?” Styx asks sarcastically and loads a bullet filled with fire dust.

A gun goes off and Styx turns to see a girl with a giant red scythe shooting at Tyrian. Tyrian simply blocks the bullets with his tail as he walks towards Styx and Qrow.

“Alright sense your part bird you go high and I go low.” Styx states as Tyrian begins to pick up speed as he runs towards them.

“You know I’m okay with that.” Qrow says and runs towards Tyrian. Styx follows him as he does. Qrow thrusts his sword forward. The weight of it sending him off the ground as he goes. Styx slides as he gets close to Tyrian. Going between Tyrian’s legs he stands as he gets to his backside and grabs his scorpion tail. Before he could turn around and retaliate against him he is stabbed in the chest by Qrow. The blade being stopped by his aura. Styx grabs the back of Tyrians neck and yanks him over his body. The Qrow’s blade cutting down his body and tearing away his aura. Styx then throws him into the ground creating a small crater.

“Does anyone have any ice dust?” Styx asks looking at everyone and everyone nods their heads ‘no’.

“Alright I’ll make this work.” Styx states then takes Tyrian out of the ground and throws him into the nearest building. He aims his gun at the exposed wood and fires setting the building a blaze. Sending plumes of smoke into the sky, Styx pants as he kneels. He reloads his gun. The sound of the bullet being ricochet out brings a nice feeling inside him. He puts in a lightning bullet next.

“Is it over?” The girl with the scythe asks getting next to him.

“Not in our wildest dreams.” Styx states and Tyrian flies out of the fire. The stinger on his tail going straight towards the girl. Styx’s world slows down as he gets closer and closer to the girl.

‘ _Protect her!’_ A voice rang inside his head.

_‘Protect your kin.’_  The same voice says. Styx reaches out and stops the stinger from touching her.

_‘Protect Ruby!’_  Styx lets the stinger pierce into his hand. Stopping it from taking her eye. Styx grabs the joint between the stinger and joint. The stinger already through his hand. Styx rips off the end of Tyrian’s tail. Making him scream as he pulls away from Styx.

“YOU BITCH!” He yells looking at Styx. His body moving erratically.  Qrow steps in front of Styx his sword raised. As does everyone else. 

“Sh-She’ll forgive you.” Tyrian tells himself and runs away.

Styx falls to the ground grasping his hand that still has the stinger inside it.

“Look away.” Qrow states looking at the teens there and kneels next to Styx.

“This is gonna hurt like hell.” Styx states grasping the small part of tendon that once connected the stinger to the tail.   
“Be careful the stinger is poisonous.”  
“Oh so you tell me now.” Styx states then yanks it out of his hand. He yells in pain as a burning sensation goes through him as his hand is being healed by his aura. The flesh slowly being joined together. By now Ruby had turned around looking at the man with mild interest.   
“Who was that guy?” That was the first question.

“Why are people after Ruby?”

“How did you get here?”

Ruby then looks at Qrow, “Uncle Qrow what’s going on?”

Styx sighs then looks at them, “What’s your favorite fairy tale?”


	4. The Long Talk

1

 

“Do you know why I brought you here?” A man asks looking at Styx. The man was in fact Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The Vytal festival was at full force. The Amenty Coliseum was floating in the sky as well as Atlas Dreadnoughts.

“No and I don’t care.” Styx states.

“Well seeing that you are a high-ranking member of the White Fang. I was wondering when their next plan of attack might be?” Ozpin asks.

Styx scoffs, “I’m gonna say this once and only once. Why should I tell you anything?”

“Not even to an old friend?” A feminine voice asks behind him. Styx turns and sees Blake standing there.

“Blake? What are…what are you doing here?” Styx asks.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Blake states and sits on the chair next to Styx.

“You see Styx, Blake here has told me a few of the high-ranking members of the White Fang that follow Adam Taurus. You my friend are one of his closest members and his right-hand man.”

“So? Just because you brought an ex-White Fang member doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you anything.” Styx states.

The elevator dings behind them and they all turn to see James Ironwood walk in.

“Blake.” Styx says looking at her. “Your gonna have to hold me back.”

He smiles and stands up pulling out Door Knocker and aims it at James. He merely sighs and begins to walk towards Styx.  
“So…is this him?” James asks looking at Ozpin then at Blake.

“Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn’t blow your brains out.” Styx states pulling the hammer back.

“Hmm extreme hatred towards Atlas. Especially at the Headmaster of Atlas.” James states.

“Calm down Styx, we only want answers.” Ozpin states.

“Answers?” Styx looks back at the headmaster then at Blake, “Very well.”

Styx sits down next to Blake. “What is it you want to know?”

“When will Adam make his next move?” Blake asks.

“Well I can’t answer that.”

“Can’t or won’t?” James asks.

“Can’t…he’s not telling me. His right-hand man and nothing. It’s ironic really.”

“You really think we are going to believe that?”

“Why hasn’t he told you anything Styx?” Ozpin asks in a much more calming tone than James.

“I don’t know…him and his ‘partner’ are working even closer together than they used to.”

“Partner? Who is he?”

“She. It’s a woman and her little ‘gang’. I don’t even know if they even use their true names.”

“What do they call themselves then?” James asks.

“Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. That’s all I ever got from them. But I do know one thing. They are going to make their move soon, and it won’t end well for any of us.”

“Hmm thank you. You may leave now.” Ozpin says and Styx stands up from his chair as does Blake. They both take the elevator down leaving James and Ozpin.

“Are you sure he won’t do anything?” James asks.

“I’ve met him before _and_ knowing him he won’t do anything rash. At least I don’t think so.”

“Let’s just hope your right.”

2

 

A fire is set around five logs. Ruby sat on one, Ren and Nora on the next one, Jaune the one after that, Qrow after him, and Styx on the last one. His hand still hurt from where Tyrian had stabbed him with his stinger. Styx looks at Qrow then everyone else. Looking at their faces inspecting them. For being around people that had masks. It’s nice to see someone’s expressions. The eyes usually give Styx a clear giveaway about how they feel. Right now, he sees astonishment. That something Qrow said does exist.

“So why would we believe you?” Jaune asks looking at Qrow.

“Because it’s the truth.” Styx says.

“Why should we believe you? Of all people. Your part monster.” Jaune states.

“Jaune!” Ruby looks at Jaune and Jaune gulps audibly.

“He is not a monster!” She yells at him. She then realizes that she had said that rather loudly and sits back down clearly embarrassed.

“No, he’s right. I am a monster.” Styx stands up and begins to walk towards Jaune. Stepping around the fire and squats in front of Jaune.

“And you know what monsters do?” Styx asks then picks up Jaune by his armor. Lifting him off the ground he smiles maliciously.

“We eat.” He says then drops Jaune letting him fall to the ground.

“But that is only if I want to.” Styx says then sits back down on his log.  
“Anymore questions?” Qrow asks unfazed about what happened.

No one says a word.

“Alright. I’ll be off then.” Qrow says then gets up.

“Anymore you want to tell us?” Ren asks as he walks off. Qrow stands there for a second then looks at a branch as a raven lands on it.

“Nope.” He says then walks down the trail there.

“So why are you here?” Nora asks looking at Styx.

“Well I’m here to prote-“ Styx stops what he was about to say. He was about to say ‘Protect Ruby’. But why? Why does he care about someone he’s never seen?

“I’m here to help escort you all to Mistral. After that I will be leaving you all.” Styx states.

“That’s it?” Ren asks.

“Yep. It’s all about the money.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asks.

“Yes.”

“But your hand.”

“Damaged goods don’t get me paid. When your eye was about to be taken out I made a decision. Your eye, or my pay. As you can see I chose the latter. Besides it’s not like any of you actually cared about me.”

“But you cared about someone before.” Ren states.

“How did you-“

“I feel it. Your pain, someone close to you has died. Who?”

Styx sighs and looks at everyone there. He knows that they all lost someone at the Fall of Beacon. Why not tell them his story?

“My wife and my two daughters died at the fall. They were all killed by the same man that helped orchestrate the attack on Beacon.”

“Adam Taurus? Why would he kill your family?” Ruby asks.

“That’s because…I, was a member of the White Fang. ‘Was’ being the main part. I left the Fang during the Fall. But Adam knew that I was going to do that. That I had relations with a human and had offspring.” Styx states then blocks an attack by Jaune.

“If you are going to kill me you have to try harder than that.” Styx states taking his sword and throwing it into the log Qrow sat on. He then sits down.

“You…you…YOU!” Jaune tries to punch Styx but he dodges the attack.

“Jaune!” Ren yells looking at him.

“You helped lead the attack against Vale. You helped Cinder get her power. You helped Pyrrha die!” Jaune yells at Styx right in his face. Styx could see his anger, his aura flaring up.

“You act like you are the only one that lost someone.” Styx gets up towering over him. “Surprise you didn’t!”

“Shut up!” Ruby yells making them both look at her.

“You two are acting like children!” She says making them both take a step back.

“Do you understand?” She asks.

“Yes Ruby!” Jaune says looking down I shame.

“You too!”

“Yes Summer!” Styx says making them all look at him weirdly.

“Summer?” Ruby asks.

“Um…Yes?” Styx looks at everyone then feels tremors go up his spine. He grips his head as he crumbles to the ground. Seeing flashes of a life he’s never seen. A hand comes to his face but is then shrouded by the hand of a dragon. It inches closer to him. He looks at it with horror as the tip of it’s claw touches his head. More memories come to him. Ones with pain and others with happiness. Ones with hate and peace. A woman in a white cloak stands on a cliff. She turns to Styx. Silver eyes pierce his soul and is blinded by a bright light.


End file.
